


Hold Me Through The Feeling (Red Lips)

by JumabellHeejin051016



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Jungeun still a bottom, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sooyoung really gets some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumabellHeejin051016/pseuds/JumabellHeejin051016
Summary: Sooyoung and Jungeun left alone with only their hatred for each other. Whether a middle ground between both parties is found or not; the question is still the same: will the sexual tension remain unresolved ?'The opposite of love is not hate, but indifference; the opposite of feeling can only be the absence of feeling.'





	Hold Me Through The Feeling (Red Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess here it is... Gets a little wild down the road I hope you all enjoy ~

The pencil lead pauses on the paper just as Sooyoung fruitful studying does, "Do you think I haven't noticed?" Jungeun breathes. 

Leaned back in her chair, with her book on her lap, Sooyoung arches a brow, "Noticed?" 

Jungeun rereads her notes, on the lookout for anything out of place, "The way you look at me." 

"Like you want to eat me." She adds, overflowing with confidence. 

Sooyoung can't find it in her to be bothered, out of all things, she decides on _this_ to kill time, this girl will never stop astounding her, "Ever been to an ophthalmologist lately?" 

Jungeun chuckles lowly, head lolling on her neck, Sooyoung has the audacity to play innocent, "Last time I checked, 10/10 on both eyes."

She stands up, leaning back against her desk, expression void of uncertainty as her eyes bore into Sooyoung's, it gets under her skin and she hates it, "I wonder if you can lie as good to my face." 

Sooyoung gives a short, mocking laugh, she has to catch the book before it slides off her leggings, "Get over yourself, _Kim_." 

Jungeun all but beams, pushes herself off the desk, "Why would I…?" Then saunters along the classroom, "When I have such a tangible proof in front of me." 

Sooyoung couldn't have put more space between them. She may just add the book as an obstacle, and the table too.

The back of her chair crashes against the ground as it topples backward. A twig against a bull. 

"Stop this." Sooyoung's face flares red-hot. 

The height difference-now in Jungeun's knowing-does nothing to stir her. She's at arm's length now, "Why? Is it working?" 

Sooyoung contemplates head-butting the girl. But she neither is up for eviction, nor weeks- long bruises. 

The fire blasts off inside, her eyes mirror her hatred, "Nothing's working."

"And whatever you're thinking-" She's the one reaching out, much to Jungeun's surprise, "That's not happening."

The golden flecks sparkling among dark brown are a first for Jungeun, she needs a minute to take that all in. 

All traces of amber melt away, mirror of the soul holding the night sky, minus the stars, "_ Ever _." 

Jungeun has never been one to turn down a challenge, her eyes take a whole other direction, would her lips feel as soft as they look? "I was thinking… _ you _, naked-" 

Just to Sooyoung's luck, Jungeun wouldn't be able to tell wrath and lust apart. Sooyoung doesn't let anything show either. 

"Underneath _ me _ and my _ tongue _." 

Involuntarily, before she can block it, that very image pops in the highest part of her brain, as clear as day. Jungeun would give good head, presumably, Sooyoung can admit.

_Not that she will ever find that out herself. _

"But apparently I'm far up my ass, so… " Just like this, Jungeun cuts through the tension, attempts to find a new interest into Sooyoung's sticker-scattered notebook. Very different from her own, plain grey.

"Something I agree with, how rare." Sooyoung taunts, spite easy on her tongue when it comes to Jungeun. The girl catches a hint of her perfume as she walks away to lift the chair from the ground. 

"We are not that much different. "Jungeun points, straddles the chair before Sooyoung can put it where she planned to. 

Mankind avoids fire, as to be expected, Sooyoung backs off. She doesn't want Jungeun's _ aura _ to stain (or _ burn _) her. 

Jungeun laughs, hearty and vibrating, hands on her lap, "Do I smell?" 

She gets a shrug in response, "I guess not, wouldn't be able to tell, you know, the whole _ plant _ thing." 

Jungeun reminisces that afternoon when Sooyoung said the only vibe she gave off was one of a plant. Of course Sooyoung thought about Jungeun as a sexual individual, who wouldn't? It's not like she _ thinks _ about her at all, it's only logical, that's it.

Bringing herself back into reality, Jungeun leans further into the backrest, rests one elbow on the sturdy edge, jaw in her hand, "So why'd you move?"

Sooyoung doesn't exactly have an answer to that. 

"Too hot to handle?"

"Won't be able to stay in control?" 

Sooyoung snorts and brushes past her (she can handle the presence of the girl, one hundred percent) to gather her belongings sprawled out under her desk, "You're _ fascinating." _

Obviously, it isn't a compliment in that case. Jungeun doesn't give a single fuck however. 

Like Ariadne's thread, Jungeun is hooked, upper body twisting up to her shoulders. She watches the way she moves, full of grace, even for the most trivial things, "And you're beautiful." 

God when did she become this cheesy? 

The drained sigh that leaves her allows Sooyoung to ignore the hitch in her heartbeat, her bag nearly knocks all her stuff off the desk, "Aren't you _ tired _?" 

Jungeun doesn't take offense, doesn't stop watching, "Of wooing you? No." 

"Now can I ask you a question, Ha Sooyoung?" She leaves the comfort of the chair, then holds it up with one arm. 

She's stuffing her bag at this point, violating her very own _'notebook, agenda, pencil case_' rule, "If it helps you sleep at night." 

She is at an hour away from taking a much deserved bubble bath. Screw the rules for once.

"Aren't you tired of pretending? This little war between us, can it end so we can act on that sexual tension already?" 

Jungeun asks in all seriousness as she lowers the chair next to Sooyoung, purposely leaning as close as possible. 

The latter drops her bag on the table, takes a deep breath of burning air, a murder is not on her to- do-list, "You're fucking _ insane _." 

She swirls on her feet, razor sharp glare faltering upon being into Jungeun's personal space. One can say she is two steps into Sooyoung's bubble. 

The fire reignites, "You and me." She points between their bodies, finger pressing against Jungeun's torso as the word dies, she pushes harder, "It's _ never _ going to happen, do you hear me?"

As if Sooyoung's expression is a fucking joke to her, Jungeun takes yet another step into her space, she loves the thrill, will she get hit? Kissed? "Oh yeah?" 

She reaches between the dead space between them, plunges her gaze into a pool of depth, lays her hand flat on a taut stomach, "You think so?" 

Why hasn't Sooyoung moved away? That's a question even _ she _ can't answer. 

The muscles tense up under the teasing touch, heat floods between the skin and the blouse, bites at Jungeun's fingertips. 

"_ Move _." Sooyoung hisses, low in her throat, a certain fragility to her voice. 

And of course, it doesn't go past Jungeun. 

"Why?" Her breath hits the other girl's face, her eyes gleam, reflect everything but nothing at the same time, "Are you scared you might give in?" 

She moves in, one arm falls and wraps around her middle in a ghost grip, their fronts flushed together. If she wanted to leave, Sooyoung would have done it by now. 

So why hasn't she done it? 

Jungeun's heart is beating out of her chest, _ fake it 'till you make it_, someone once advised her. She neither can fake anything nor hide anything right now; Sooyoung is burning against her, clueless she's the one stoking the fire, totally. Another thing Sooyoung and Jungeun hate, one common point : Chemistry. 

Ironically, they are both recreating a common chemical process by just _standing_ there; water change of state. In a hot minute, ice(solid state) melts into water(liquid state) that is closely followed by _boiling point ; _resulting in _steam_(gazeous state)which they _might_ know about. 

A little far-fetched, one might say. 

Yet, sexy-_fascinating_-in a way. Not sure about the '_Jungeun finding anything chemistry-related sexy_' part though. 

As of now, Jungeun is stuck on very different things, one quite the recurrent type : kiss Sooyoung. 

She's barely conscious of the little sips of air she takes, this weighty suspense a true nightmare. Because as indifferent and confident as she sounds, Jungeun is prepared to get thrown off at any point, which isn't another way to say she'll deal with rejection like a charm. (She doesn't want to deal with rejection.) 

She would say it's just a game, but is it really? 

Finally, she asks, the words that can't stay on her tongue any longer, "Do you want to kiss me?" 

Their faces draw near and for the first time, Sooyoung's composure wavers, all the way up her spine, the ground and the warmth surrounding her crawling at her feet, pinning her in place. 

_What is happening?_

Captivated, her lips part before she can think, an instinctive response. Jungeun's do too, albeit they don't end up where Sooyoung expected. 

She presses a kiss on her cheek, feels the heat against her own, tightens her arm and Sooyoung coils into her. 

Her hands bolt to her shoulders when one feathery kiss tickles the corner of her mouth. Pushing her away, pulling her in, Sooyoung doesn't know. 

Their cheeks graze on Jungeun's way to the curve of her jaw, Sooyoung's legs have never felt this wobbly before. 

"I asked you a question." Right beside her ear, she croaks. 

Only with Jungeun's lips on her neck and her nails closing up onto her skin does she actually contemplate reciprocating. 

Her mouth lays flat onto the skin, sucks, feasts on her, and that's when Sooyoung knows she lost this. 

Her next breaths get caught in her throat, her fingertips dig into wide shoulders. Yeah, that's pulling Jungeun in that she wants to do, undoubtedly. 

Jungeun kisses everywhere she can, unknots the tense muscles with her chin. She can't get enough. 

A gentle graze of Jungeun's tongue on a particular spot shouldn't hurt, but it does, Sooyoung curls on herself, "_ Fuck- _" 

Jungeun pulls away the slightest bit, examines the skin. 

_Goddamn _ how this feels awful. Her stomach drops in her shoes at the sight of a hickey. Definitely not hers. They don't show up this early on the skin. 

She isn't in the mood anymore, an ice bucket thrown at her. Jealousy tastes bitter on her tongue as she lets go off Sooyoung.

She swallows, harsh and dry, " Let's stop. I have to go anyway."

It's the very first time in _forever_ that Sooyoung hears her speak in such a tone, it's lifeless, like someone just sucked the energy out of her. 

Jungeun goes back to her desk, as if none of that happened and Sooyoung deflates, "What? Seriously? That's it? All of that for nothing?" 

Not even a glance is spared her way, the girl busies herself with clearing her desk, knuckles white when she thrusts her notebook into her bag, "Yeah." 

Sooyoung should feel good about that. Jungeun isn't trying to get into her pants anymore. What is there to be mad about? _Nothing_. So why is she?

A scoff sounds out, "You can't go all out to seduce me and then leave it like it's a fucking game."

Jungeun grabs her bag and throws her jacket over her shoulder, shuffles in direction of the entrance door, still not making eye contact, "It's just a game, you're right, I can do whatever the fuck I want, get over it." 

Sooyoung is blocking the door when Jungeun reaches it, her ears ringing louder than a fucking airplane, "So you make the rules?" 

_Do I have to ram past her? _ Jungeun thinks. 

She averts her eyes,"Exactly." 

Sooyoung doesn't budge, she doesn't hide her disappointment either, "_ That's it _." 

Jungeun's eyes not once leave the door, "Yeah, can I go now?" 

Sooyoung doesn't know why she'd say such a thing, but she ends up doing it, "So you can go fuck some other girl? Sure." She steps aside. 

It isn't the venom in her voice that throws Jungeun off, it's the damn irony. Never did she earn the right to go off the way she does, ultimately, they're nothing to each other. 

But she does, "Fuck you." 

Sooyoung shrinks under her deadly stare, backs away even before the girl moves. As her self-control does, her bag and jacket fall to the ground, being the least of her worries. 

Each step forward on Jungeun's end is a step backward on Sooyoung's.

"FUCK YOU. " 

Soon enough, Sooyoung's back collides with the wall. Jungeun's eyes glow red in anger, hands balled into fists at her sides. 

Despite the fact that Sooyoung's trying to blend in with the wall, the baby blue practically swallowing her whole, she remains fierce, "What's your _ fucking _ problem!? You want to fuck me and the next second _ hit _me? " 

Silence. 

Jungeun stops right in front of her face as Sooyoung gazes off into a star-filled sky, "Oh Sooyoung." 

It leaves her mouth in a bite, her lips curl into a grim smile, "You don't get it, don't you?" 

Sooyoung inhales, presses further back against the wall, "What do you want from me?"

"What I want?" Jungeun hums, tucks a wisp of hair behind her ear. Nothing would look and _ feel _ more natural than this. And the realization forms a lump in Sooyoung's throat. 

Jungeun's hand slides down against the wall, stops at her hip. Sooyoung is quick to swat it away, she won't let her play with her again. She just _ won't _. 

Frustration speaking, she shoves her shoulders hard, "Stop playing!" 

"What do you _ really _ want !?" She bursts, voice hoarse. 

Calmly, Jungeun walks towards her until she's pressed against her front, eyes spotting the redness of her cheeks, the single vein laying on her forehead, "I want to fuck you until you can't even think of fucking anyone else, until I'm all you think about, day and night." 

Her fingertips drown along her hips, keep her grounded as she moves in, calls for a kiss, "That's what I--" 

Her words suffocate against Sooyoung's mouth, the buttons of her blouse threatening to snap off against her steely grip. 

The flame reignites in both their trunks, and right away, it's a tangle of lips, biting, claiming. It's as if time will come after them, they push and pull against the other urgently, limbs closing down onto each other, wanting to be closer and closer. Jungeun feels the world swirl around them when Sooyoung parts their lips, sighs into her mouth, it's warm, inviting, and when she slinks her tongue past the plump flesh, Sooyoung meets her halfway. 

The spontaneity and sloppiness of this kiss makes it even hotter somehow. God how that feels good, Sooyoung doesn't know why she waited this long. 

A gasp dies against Jungeun's lips when one thigh wedges itself between Sooyoung's, rubbing her with an intimate proximity, fingers digging into the curve of her spine. 

Her breath stutters with each determined stroke, not even aware she's started grinding down on her own, she wishes she could show her how on top of the world she makes her feel but she can't suck on her neck for shit. She's out of breath already. 

All she can feel, smell and hear is Jungeun. The muscle flexing against her, her fruity perfume on the tip of her tongue, her very own ticking bomb, hammering against their chests. 

Her kisses trail up, leave chills to rise on the skin, needing to make sure she isn't in some kind of realistic dream. 

And she isn't, the way Jungeun's labored breathing is all she can feel against her lips, how her fingers thread in her hair, wanting her closer. 

It's unmistakable. 

It's all happening. She hates Jungeun but she kissed her. Her tinted lip balm is smeared on her lips, the reddish marks hard to differentiate with the swollen flesh. She kissed Jungeun, and she wants to do it again.and again. Because she's never felt this attracted to anyone before, she hates to admit it but her core pulses with Jungeun invading her senses.

The darkness in her eyes pulls her in, makes it impossible to break away, Jungeun doesn't feel an ounce of embarrassment as she spurs Sooyoung to pump her hips, hands steady on the small of her back, again and again. 

Sooyoung's head falls back onto the wall with a thud, Jungeun following after her, kissing her pulse. 

An oddly sweet gesture that would catch Sooyoung off guard if it wasn't for the thigh between her legs. 

Suddenly, in a spontaneous decision, Jungeun spins them around and although she doesn't quite manage to set Sooyoung down upon the nearest desk at first, she gets back on her feet and sneaks between her legs in a flash. Which, feels pretty nice with Sooyoung gasping sharply in her ear. 

Jungeun is warm, heady, she wants to welcome all of her. She feels the tip of a tongue against her own, two hands roaming up and down her thighs, thumbs more fervent like wanting to be imprinted into the skin even through the fabric. 

She mewls at the new sensation, Jungeun's jaw slack and soft against her tingling fingertips. 

_So much for being silent. _

But out of nowhere, her lips have nothing to press on, her hands are brushed off and the warmth dissipates into thin air. Correction: she only feels the ghost of Jungeun's warmth.

The sight of Jungeun in front of her makes her tight into her underwear, she wants to ask why she is stepping further away from her when she could kiss the living daylight out of her but-

She has a little idea already. 

Her throat narrows when Jungeun licks her lip, why is it making her feel this weak when minutes before, she would have ripped her hair out? 

She doesn't get to ponder over her thoughts for long, because Jungeun's walking at the other end of the room, opens a door and Sooyoung gets it. Her heart swells in her ribcage, her legs threaten to give out when her shoes land on the tiles. 

She could leave, or she could walk into that supply closet and find out what Jungeun wants to do with her. She lets Sooyoung decide for herself. It should make her think twice, but why is it making her want her even more? 

Since when does Sooyoung want Jungeun? 

Her buzzing thoughts don't last long as Jungeun goes to stand into the doorway, leaning her perfect body against it, a look into her eyes that says _ 'What are you waiting for? Christmas?' _

Sooyoung is sure she never went to unwrap gifts this fast in her early years. 

No, not as fast as she gets Jungeun pinned against the wall, fingers working on the buttons of her blouse while she buries her face into her neck, breathes hard against the overheated skin. 

Seeing Sooyoung act this frenetic does a lot more things to Jungeun than she would like to admit. 

A work on her own buttons too and they gravitate back towards each other like magnets, sigh into the other's mouth at the feeling of their skins touching. 

Sooyoung feels it, the way her inhibitions all go flying out the window the more Jungeun kisses her, pulse rate erratic underneath her thumb.The rules she vowed to respect the day she and Jungeun met. The day she got to know her- _tendencies_, to word it lightly.

Each kiss pulls her further away from the rational part of herself. Does she make anything to prevent it? Absolutely not. She's too high to come back down, high on her taste, on her scent, on the way she gasps against her lips when she sneaks one hand between their bodies and gets rid of yet another barrier with a surprising ease. 

Jungeun's halfway into kicking her jeans off and stepping onto Sooyoung's foot when it clicks. Sooyoung has done this before, hence the turn of events. 

Even though _ she's _ the one with her at the moment, her heart fumes in jealousy. 

She reaches behind the girl, hooks her thumbs into the waistband, their lips coming unsealed as she yanks it all the way down with a renewed strength. 

A hitch of a breath later, Jungeun starts her ascension from Sooyoung's inner thigh, hands roaming everywhere 'cause now there's just so much to explore, she sucks and nibbles until a spot grows red and she jolts against her, then moves further up (purposely missing where Sooyoung wants her), glides her lips up her stomach to eventually halt, fabric hitching her tongue. Sooyoung's looking down at her, pants making it impossible for her to close her mouth as her chest heaves under her chin. Her hands are long lost at this point, entangled in Jungeun's hair and balling a fistful of it when her bra unclasps, of course she would pull that off effortlessly. 

It slides off her shoulders with a ghost touch, teasing, as Jungeun traps her lower lip between her own, doesn't stop sucking unless Sooyoung digs her nails into her back. 

Her own bra comes undone too, brushes against their exposed stomachs as it falls at their feet. 

She pins Sooyoung back against the wall with her own body, a moan she _cannot_ keep in hurting her throat. It's _ so _ soft. 

Sooyoung doesn't think any less of Jungeun. 

She pushes the remaining doubts at the back of her mind, the turmoil in her stomach far more important and something she definitely wants Jungeun to take care of. 

Sharp reflexes being one of her forte, Jungeun gets a hold of the leg that hitches up around her waist in one go, makes every inch of their bodies come together.

"_ Oh my god _." Sooyoung wasn't expecting Jungeun to roll her hips into her, that is. 

It curls her lips into a triumphant smirk, knowing that despite wanting to hold her noises back (she wouldn't want Jungeun to be _ too _ far up her ass about it), Sooyoung is having a hard time keeping quiet, her crushed lip will testify. 

Therefore, what would be the logical thing to do in that situation? (In Jungeun's thinking) 

Rolling her hips again, but this time, with her forceful thumb freeing her lip in order to hear her. 

At least, she tries to, because Sooyoung pulls her in with her wrists bounded around her nape, so tightly, she has to slam her hand against the wall to keep her balance (Sooyoung wouldn't have minded them toppling over)and has no other choice but to give in to her kiss. 

It's not like she would have it another way either. 

Jesus how she likes it when Sooyoung lets herself go and stuns her with an urgent kiss and a vile grind of her hips. She grinds back on the next beat, a lot more persistently, and _ oh _ , Sooyoung _ truly _ has it bad. It would be a lie to say it doesn't send her heart into a frenzy and doesn't make her throb with want. She has only one idea in mind now, touch. Touch her in all the places, feel that stiffness against her own fingers, watch her unravel with one flick of her fingers. 

  
And that, she plans to do. 

Sooner than Sooyoung would think as her hand darts from the wall to cupping her through her panties. 

  
Saying she is taken by surprise is an understatement. Wanting to restrain her reaction by childish vanity, she sinks her teeth into an already bruised lip, jerks against the new touch. 

You know, Jungeun doesn't particularly want to tease her further, she's just fascinated by how warmth spreads from the swollen flesh to her hand.

Finally, fucking finally, she moves her hand, rubs against the familiar bump frankly and although this mere touch wouldn't normally get such a strong reaction out of Sooyoung. It does. 

She has the presence of mind to break the kiss before she can slice her upper lip in half, instead, she gnashes her teeth, draws a knife where her jawline should be. And Jungeun, well, she's always been someone attracted to danger, she catches the flesh of her neck between her lips, tugs, sucks, until all she can feel is Sooyoung's pulse in her mouth.

Despite Sooyoung frantically bucking her hips to try and feel more, more and _ faster_, her movements don't change whatsoever. She's aware she won't get anywhere with such a pace. And Jungeun is certainly aware of that too, that brat. 

The way her middle finger presses against her rim through the fabric, even goes as far as stretching it (obviously except for getting her reeled up, it isn't of any use) and the way the heel of her palm strokes her has her coming apart at the seams. It's enough to get her hooked on the feeling, but not enough to _ actually _ get her off. If Jungeun wants to fuck her, she must at least have the decency to do it efficiently goddammit! Though she would like to ignore it, Sooyoung knows it's not about skills in that case, it's about being a fucking tease, she should have known. 

Sooyoung should have known better because she's aware that she's smugly smiling against her the more the roll of her hips loses in rhythm, but overall, in control. 

God how she hates her. 

Jungeun always has the best timing to speak, "If you're okay with that, I'll fuck you." 

In any other setting, with another person, that would have been sweet, making sure she wholly wants that, however _ here _, it only adds to Sooyoung's anger and desperation. 

Jungeun is gaining time, dragging this whole thing longer than it should be. In the end, after they're both finished, they'll be back to hating each other, it only seems likely. 

Showing her annoyance, Sooyoung doesn't hesitate one bit, maybe if Jungeun gets a taste of her own medicine, she will quit the bratty act. 

With one of her pink buds rolled between Sooyoung's fingers, Jungeun drops the act right away. Almost too easy. 

The pleasure heading straight to her clit in tingles, she hits her forehead against her shoulder with a choked whine and rubs her as if her life depended on it. 

There, that's what Sooyoung wanted. 

Doesn't mean her hips can pick up with Jungeun's deadly pace however. She renounces breaking her back as she melts into the wall, loses herself into lustful eyes and her own pleasure, her haphazard breaths fanning Jungeun's face. 

It takes her seconds to realize that Jungeun's indeed breathing unsteadily against her too. 

_Oh. _

She wishes she could teeth at Jungeun's nipples only by craning her neck but the harsh reality is, she is still smaller, and the furthest down she can reach without risking a stiff neck is her collarbones. 

Doesn't mean she doesn't have more than one trick up her sleeve though. She dips her fingers into her mouth, not missing how the dark orbs in front of her gleam, swirls her tongue around to get them wet. 

Then she's back at flicking Jungeun's bud, and it happens to be fruitful because the girl lets out a flock of curses and digs her nails into her thigh. 

Sooyoung would have relished in her triumph, if only it wasn't for Jungeun to thrust one finger in, up to her first knuckle. 

She can't hold anything back, the instant pleasure revealing itself into an explosive moan as she tightens around Jungeun, the world turning black. 

At the very least, it emboldens Jungeun, who brings their foreheads together, runs her tongue over parted lips. 

Which should feel kinda gross to Sooyoung, as someone who's not that fond of wet and sloppy kisses, but she's surprised at herself when she's the one initiating a messy kiss. 

As soon as her tugging gets to be too much, Jungeun springs into action, draws a circle over her hole on her way out before thrusting all the way back in. 

Sooyoung groans, low in her throat, pelvis grinding down to get more of her finger. 

Minutes ago, she would have scowled for being this vocal. 

If only Sooyoung knew, it would be one among many slip-ups. 

Because once Jungeun catches on what really sets her off, she's done for. The girl marking every inch of her smooth skin, flicking her tongue at reddish buds all the while she pounds into her ruthlessly. 

Sooyoung is surprised she hasn't ripped off strands of her hair yet with the vice grip she has on her, cries directed to the floors above. 

The coil in her stomach is all so real to Sooyoung, she's aware Jungeun is about to watch her at her most vulnerable state. Instead of upsetting her, it makes her flush all over, drives her hips down harder. 

Jungeun notices, obviously, how she pushes back onto her, how her breathing loses in regularity. 

Her mouth waters at the foreshadowing of having Sooyoung soak her fingers.

She grunts against the skin, feeling it match her own temperature, if Jungeun knew she'd be working a sweat today out of all days, "Are you cumming yet? Wanna hear how my name sounds on your lips."

She adds a second and a third finger in, buries herself up to the hilt and grinds her palm over the pulsating bundle of nerves. Sooyoung all but cries out, clenches down onto the foreign girth as her pelvis shies away from the hand that rubs her. Or could it be trying to get closer? 

Jungeun settles on fucking her with fast, short thrusts, barely pulling out halfway before she drives back in with lewd, slick noises. 

Sooyoung has lost any control, she sinks back down onto the fingers, sharp and filthy, throws praises into Jungeun's ear when she hits particularly deep and just, _ glorious _. 

It isn't long before Sooyoung falls apart against her with a throaty moan, back arching against the wall, nails clawing at Jungeun's shoulders. 

She quits on holding back then, it's like Sooyoung's nails are injecting liquid heat straight into her limbs. Pain turns into pleasure, her movements fasten and she actually fears she might cramp up. To just her luck (and Sooyoung's ?), the slickness dripping down her hand and onto her wrist is of great help.

She kisses the little wrinkle between her brows when Sooyoung squeezes her eyes shut in sheer pleasure. 

"I got you." She reassures against her lips before bringing her into a sweet, slow kiss. 

Pure ecstasy flooding her veins, Sooyoung is too high to oppose. She kisses back readily, sucks on the sensitive flesh while she's slowly coming down from her high and Jungeun's fingers gradually slow. 

In that moment, with Jungeun-aka her enemy- pressed against her, she can only think, _holy_ _shit_. 

She also thinks about returning the favor, she wants, no she _ needs _ Jungeun to come undone on her tongue. 

Rather than basking in the familiar after-glow and fall asleep on her shoulder, she gets back in the game with a surprising vivacity. 

She switches position, finally gets to have her lips wrapped around pink nipples, her roots tingling under Jungeun's fingertips while she swirls her tongue like a starved woman. 

She feels something moist brush against her thigh in a long stroke followed by a weak sigh. She pulls away, leaves a kiss between her breasts before looking down at her thigh. 

She sort of had an idea of what Jungeun was up to but seeing it with her own eyes, it drives her delirious, hungry. It also gives her an idea. She can't believe that cocky Jungeun is now rutting against her thigh in a desperate attempt to feel something, stomach tight and lip tightly crushed between her teeth. 

All at once, she pulls away, ego bursting when she whines in frustration. 

"Panties off." She simply orders against her lips. 

Jungeun's never removed a piece of clothing this fast in her life. 

She doesn't even get to lose her footing that Sooyoung grabs the back of her thighs firmly to hold her up and press her against the wall. 

They both groan. Jungeun because she can't tell what is the warmest between her core and Sooyoung's stomach. And Sooyoung because Jungeun is undoubtedly warmer and wetter. She barely needs to roll her body to have her sliding against her stomach. 

Jungeun tries her hardest to control her voice but the way Sooyoung grinds against her is so delicious she can't do anything but wrap her legs around her back tighter and rock against her with needy whimpers. 

She doesn't grasp how she's able to get off like that but it's undeniable that she does because she's actually scared she might finish when she rakes her nails down her hips and bites down onto her shoulder. 

"Sooyoung I'm-" She cuts herself off with a choked moan, "_ Please _." 

Sooyoung didn't forget she wanted to have Jungeun on her tongue when she falls apart, her words act like a slap in the face. She was so lost into the taste of her skin it had completely escaped her mind. 

Feet touching the ground, Jungeun doesn't have the time to protest at the loss of contact that she almost blacks out. Sooyoung has gotten down her knees in the meantime, and she's... getting straight into it. She has one of her legs slang over her shoulder, lips wrapped firmly around her clit, she rolls the bud against her scorching tongue.

Jungeun's hands fly back to her head right away, needing a grip of some sort, wanting her closer, and as she bucks her hips against her lips, she manages to convince herself that she's the reason Sooyoung takes her into her mouth deeper. But really she isn't. She's the weakest she's ever been in a while, knees buckling under her own weight.

It's so hot around them, Jungeun feels herself getting dizzy. Or maybe she is the only one on the verge of turning to ashes.

Her eyes lidded, she watches Sooyoung eat her out like it's the last meal on earth. To her, in that instant, Sooyoung is wholeheartedly the hottest creature on the planet as she drags her tongue up her slit, flicks the tip where it's unbelievably sensitive. 

She grunts, feels her toes curl onto themselves, "Fuck, _ so _ good." 

But suddenly she pulls away, lets Jungeun descend from the edge with scrunched up brows as she presses her lips in the seam of her thigh. She guesses she deserves at least that much after teasing the shit out of Sooyoung.

The girl suckles until she's sure it'll be marked up afterwards. Heat coils in Jungeun's stomach when her eyes dart up, stare at a flushed face. 

She's thankful for Sooyoung holding her up, because she really felt herself passing out. 

Sooyoung _ really _ gets back between her legs, smooth hair tickling her thighs and Jungeun's eyelids fall shut. 

She wants to focus on that feeling, Sooyoung lapping at her hole with firm strokes. She appears to be enjoying Jungeun's taste _a_ _lot_

The girl can hear her heartbeat in her ears, she figures out she's never been tongue-fucked before, mainly on the giving end during previous sexual intercourse. She shivers in anticipation. 

Her thoughts are quick to blow up when Sooyoung _ actually _ dips her tongue past her rim this time. 

She chokes out a moan, fingers clamping down onto black locks. 

She grinds down onto her tongue the best she can, wanting to chase that feeling more than anything in the world. 

Her vision even goes as far as blurring when Sooyoung takes it upon herself to send her tipping over the edge in a record time. She presses her nose against her clit and begins to curl her tongue when she's pushed all the way in. 

The almost-painful double stimulation brings her closer to the edge in a snap of a finger, when the coil in her stomach gets ready to snap, she can't stop it, that goes without saying. 

It only takes a few seconds before the pressure unloads. She chokes on air, her thighs tightening around Sooyoung's head and the way she spasms around her tongue in rhythm with the frantic thrusts of her hips the indicators of her orgasm to the other girl. 

Even if at first, she thought about fucking Jungeun over for being such a brat, no pun intended, she doesn't have the heart to deny her when she sounds, looks and tastes so pretty, fluttering around her, scratching her scalp. 

So she holds her with determination, pins her against the wall while she fucks her through it, because if not she's gonna make them topple over with how rough she's rocking against her face. 

If Sooyoung had been told she would enjoy giving head to Kim Jungeun this much, she would have sent that person straight to a madhouse. Though here she is, unable to stop a moan when Jungeun pants her name over and over.

She didn't know her name could sound so melodious pouring out of such an irritating mouth. 

As fast as Jungeun gets sensitive, Sooyoung is pulled up and brought into a deep kiss. Jungeun dips her tongue in, feeling a sharp thrill when she tastes herself on Sooyoung's tongue. She throws her arms around the back of her neck, brings her in impossibly closer, tugs at her lip, she's so damn hungry, it's dangerous. 

She should feel spent and have nothing else other than a nap in first priority, but instead, she wants to kiss Sooyoung until exhaustion takes the reins. 

But not everything goes your way generally. 

They freeze, Sooyoung's literally sucking on her tongue when they hear voices coming from the other side of the door. 

"Someone forgot their stuff in here?" 

Well, shit. 

Looks like they let hate get to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
You can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/Whorebit_time?s=09)


End file.
